Song Challenge: Seychelles
by Miss-Crystal-chan
Summary: 10 drabble-like things, each inspired by different songs chosen by my Pandora "Electropop" Radio, all having to do with the amazing Seychelles. Enjoy!


**_A/N:_ **So I tried the song challenge, and I have to say I'm proud of myself. Also, I kinda like how they kinda went in a cool order... Well, some of them anyway... Enjoy!

_**The challenge:**_

_**Rules:**_

_**1) Pick a character, fandom, pairing, and friendship, whatever.**_

_**2) Put your music on shuffle/random and start playing songs**_

_**3) For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. No pre-writing, and no writing after the song is over. Not skipping songs either**_

_**Do 10 songs and post. Be sure to include song/artist**_

* * *

_1) "Falling Away" - Jupiter Rising_

She slowly falls to the ground. A few passersby stare at her, but none stop. Within seconds, less and less even give her so much as a glance as her body erupts into spasms. Her time is over, and she knows it. They don't know, not until they're all gone, not until they're all dead.

She looks up at the sound of the shrill voices ordering others to run. She pays them no heed as they do onto her. It's inevitable, everything has to die.

* * *

_2) "I'm Not Your Toy" - La Roux_

She's tired, sick of her plastic world. Nothing is true like how it is in her daydreams. There she's appreciated for the right reasons and given the respect that she gives others, but out here, it's the opposite.

He doesn't really care. He's just a kid playing with his toys, oblivious to her breaking heart.

* * *

_3) "Where is my Mind?" - Pixies_

She frequently visits her daydreams. It's a common routine. It's been one ever since she could remember. She used to spend hour after endless hour on her islands… alone with her thoughts.

Others mistake her for being ditsy and stupid, but it's not her fault. She was programmed to be this way. It's her routine, and she can't break away no matter what anyone says or does. She doesn't care what they think though… because it's only her and the ideas that swim in her mind like the fish she fancies that truly matter.

* * *

_4) "Don't Walk Away" - Basshunter_

I just try to be me. That's what Francis told me to do. I was so cautious when he introduced me to his boss, afraid that they wouldn't like me. Could you blame me? I was alone on my islands for so long, watching as people came and went. No one ever stayed and talked until him… So why isn't his advise working?… The man I hold so dearly for bringing me out of my rut… Why?… Why do they all hate me?

* * *

_5) "One Chance" - Modest Mouse_

I thought the loneliest I have ever been was when I was alone on my islands for years… I felt caged in; I knew there were people out their, sharing their lives with each other, but I couldn't reach them….

Now, I miss it so much. I'm scared, I've never felt more alone. Francis is gone, and I'm sinking into an abyss. I don't know these frightening people. I don't know how to fight. I'm not ready to leave! I don't won't to be caged in out here!

* * *

_6) "Pumped Up Kicks" - Foster the People_

She was just a normal girl. She loved running around her beach in search of seashells, and frolicking through her meadows, delicately picking flowers along the way.

Then, she witnessed it. The flowers dropped from her tanned hands as her shaking legs slowly fell to the sand in defeat. Before her, cannons fired, ruining not only her peace, but her innocence.

* * *

_7) "Party in Your Bedroom" - Cash Cash_

She paused in her steps, readjusting her hold on the bags in her arms.

"What's that noise?"

The music soon registered in her mind, and she confusingly turned to one of her neighbors nearby.

"Who's partying so loudly?"

"You mean it's not you?"

She rushed to her house to find-.

"FRANCIS!? What are you all doing here?"

"It was America's idea…"

* * *

_8) "One More Time" - Daft Punk_

"WOAH! PARTY!"

"STOP SCREAMING IN MY EAR, YOU BLOODY GIT!"

The shouting would have been overbearing at a normal party, but this was one with a guest list consisting of nations. Shouting was a normal occurrence.

An amused smile on her face, she watched the other nations casually sip their drinks while furiously arguing with one another. Then, she laughed out loud at those that guzzled their whole drinks down before chuckling at absolutely nothing in particular. It reminded her of the times at Francis' house when he invited Spain and Prussia over.

* * *

_9) "Now You're Gone (Sound Selektaz Remix)" - Basshunter_

He's gone. Does he care? Does he care about what I've become? I can't stand on my own, not without him there to support me. He's so strong, the opposite of me. I'm weak, and I need his love; I need it to survive.

The memories of his soft touches on my skin leave me heartbroken because I know he's giving those same touches to someone else. Why was I so stupid? I need him back. His face haunts me every day. I'm an empty shell… now that he's gone.

* * *

_10) "In Search Of" - Miike Snow_

She won't give up. She's short, small, and frail… But even an idiot knows to stay out of her way. She strolls confidently with such grace that it causes the other soldiers to droop their heads and stare uncomfortably into the ground. They leave a pathway for her which she silently takes, appreciating them with a smile none of them dare take the time to glance up to see. She peers across the clearing at her opponent who smirks at his seemingly weak adversary. If only he had realized how strong she became after finding something to fight for, how marvelously instinctive she was… he wouldn't have had to go through such an embarrassing loss.


End file.
